


The Ending of Riverdale 1x04 But How It Should Have Actually Happened

by fiona_apiston



Series: Riverdale Rewritten [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Fluff, M/M, i think im not totally sure, im bad at tagging fics so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: What should have happened after Riverdale 1x04 with Jughead and Archie.





	

   Jughead lay on the park bench, clutching his backpack to his chest.  His jacket was draped over him and he was trying to ignore how cold it was and fall asleep.  He heard footsteps come near him.  It was probably just a late night runner, someone who wouldn’t look twice at the homeless kid sleeping in the park.

   The footsteps went past him and then, started coming back towards him.  Jughead was a little confused but didn’t do anything.  Suddenly, his jacket was pulled off of him.  “Jughead?” A familiar voice said.

   Jughead sat up a little and peered up at the redhead standing next to the bench.  “Archie?”

   “What are you doing here?”  Archie asked.

   “Sleeping.  Or, trying to sleep.”

   “Why aren’t you at your home?”

   Jughead sat up fully.  “I don’t have one.”

   “What?  Do you always sleep here?”

   “No.  I, uh, used to sleep at the drive-in theater.”

   Archie stared at him.  “That’s why you wanted to save it so badly.”

   Jughead nodded.

   Archie shook his head.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

   “I didn’t want to bother you,” Jughead said, staring down at his hands.

   Archie crouched down so he was at Jughead’s eye level and took his hands.  “You could never bother me.  We’re best friends.  You can tell me anything.”

   Jughead frowned.  “It’s not your problem.  I’m figuring it out.  You don’t need to burden yourself with my problems.”

   “Bullshit.  I care about you.  Your problems are my problems.”

   Jughead was silent.

   Archie sighed.  “How about you come back to my house?  I’ll sneak you in tonight, and then tomorrow we can talk to my dad about you staying.”

   “I don’t want to bother you two.”

   “You’re not.  Trust me.  Just come back with me.”

   Jughead looked up at Archie.  He looked so earnest and determined.  Jughead smiled a little.  “Okay.”

   They stood up, and then Archie insisted on carrying Jughead’s backpack for him.  They snuck into Archie’s house, and Jughead was a lot quieter than Archie.  Archie almost overturned a chair, but Jughead managed to grab it before it fell.

   When they were finally in Archie’s room, Jughead shook his head at him.  “You’re terrible at sneaking in.”

   Archie winced.  “I know.”

   “So, I’ll take the floor?”  Jughead changed the subject.

   “No way.  I’m sleeping on the floor.  You get the bed.  And no arguing,” Archie added, as he saw that Jughead had just opened his mouth to argue.

   “Fine,” Jughead said, and he got on the bed.  Archie grabbed a blanket and turned the light off, then got comfortable on the floor.

   “Good night, Jughead,” Archie said as he closed his eyes.

   “Good night, Archie,” Jughead responded, as he fell asleep in a bed for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
